


The New Korean Card Captor Magical Book Part II

by Tbaarmark2017



Series: Cardcaptor Kim Lo-man [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017





	The New Korean Card Captor Magical Book Part II

Magical Book (Part II)-Meeting the Annoying But Really Caring Brother in Busan  
Upon arriving in Busan, Lo-man takes a cab. She put her luggage in the trunk with the driver’s help. Then she gets into the cab and give the piece of paper to the driver: “Could you please take me to the address written on that paper?”  
The driver glances at it: “Ok!”  
After nearly an hour and a half-taking into account the traffic jams and the countless switching of traffic signals in downtown-Lo-man finally reaches the apartment her brother lives. She takes her luggage out of the trunk-again with the nice driver’s help-and walks towards the apartment.   
She rings the bell and waits for a response. “Who is it?” a teenage boy’s voice asked impatiently.  
There’s a brief buzz mixed with inaudible background noise, then a man’s voice said: “Sorry, please come in.” The electronic gate clicks open, Lo-man pulls the door open and enters the apartment building. She carries her luggage laboriously all the way to the third floor. She puts her luggage down and knocks on the door. The teenage boy who responded came out in his pajama and a toothbrush in his mouth. He looks at her in an unfriendly manner: “You redneck! Hey, don’t you even know to ring the doorbell? So rude to knock on the door!” He complained.  
“Don’t be so impolite to this young lady!” A man’s voice said sternly. Lo-man saw a mid-aged guy walking towards them and smiling at her. “Are you Miss Kim Lo-man?” He asks gently.  
“Yes.” She smiles cheerfully at his gentle manner.  
Then he turns to look at the teenage boy: “Do you know who this girl is?” He shook his head. “She is your younger sister, Kim Lo-man. Her mom called me two days ago in the village chief’s office and told me she’ll come to Busan to live with us.”  
The boy stares at the man in disbelief, and let the toothbrush fall out of his mouth to drop on the floor.  
“You must be Uncle Kim Hang-soo!” Lo-man said, barely able to hide the cheer in her voice.  
“Come on in!” Mr Kim makes a gesture to let her inside.  
It’s lunchtime. Mr Kim, Lo-man and Bae-jung sit at the table to enjoy the delicious Korean home style meal Mr Kim prepared. “Wow, Uncle Kim! You are such a good cook!” Lo-man said, moving her eyes from the food to look at Mr Kim in amazement.  
“Thank you for the compliment!” He said. Meanwhile, Bae-jung looks at her with a mouthful of food.  
“What are you looking at?” Mr Kim looks at Bae-jung.   
“Nothing.” He goes back to eating lunch.  
After lunch, while Lo-man starts taking her stuff out of her luggage, Bae-jung comes in and glances at her from head to toe and back to head again. “Woo! What a beauty!” He goes to kneel halfway at her feet and takes her hand in his. “I don’t know I have such a lovely sister like you!”  
She quickly withdraws her hand from his grip. “Please behave yourself with some dignity!”  
“What! I’m just trying to be nice to you to make up for my rudeness earlier.” He looks away scornfully.  
“I have to finish taking all of the stuff from my luggage.” Lo-man said as she keeps unpacking her luggage.  
“Need a hand?” Bae-jung asks probingly.  
“Why don’t you just leave me alone and go take a good nap?” Lo-man asks, trying to sound cool.  
“Fine! I just want to help and thought you’d appreciate it.” He turns around and exits her room.  
In the next few days, Mr Kim takes Lo-man to the high school nearby, and she was surprised when she met Bae-jung in the hallway. “So you are going to study at the same school as I do!” Bae-jung exclaimed. He gives her a bright smile, and Lo-man just looks at him like it’s none of his business. Anyways, Mr Kim helps her with the procedures to get into the school, and they were told that Lo-man could start here as soon as the semester begins.  
(TO BE CONTINUED, BY THE WAY, THE NEXT AND FINAL PART OF THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE THE BEST, SO DON’T MISS IT!)


End file.
